1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks and, in particular, to providing privacy protection for information that is included in network-based phonebooks.
2. Statement of the Problem
People use multiple different access devices and services for communicating with one another. For instance, an individual may have a mobile phone for placing calls, a mobile phone or PC having email capability, a mobile phone or PC having Instant Messaging (IM) capability, etc. Each one of these access devices/applications typically has the functionality for some type of a contact list, address book, phonebook, etc. A mobile phone typically has a phonebook that is managed and maintained on the phone by the individual. An email application on a PC typically has a contact list that is managed and maintained on the PC by the individual. An IM application on a PC or mobile phone typically has a buddy list that is managed and maintained by the individual. Unfortunately, the individual has to manage and maintain these separate lists on one or more access devices.
Some service providers are offering a network-based phonebook service that allows an individual to store his/her contact lists, buddy lists, address books, etc., in a centralized phonebook that is stored in the network. Copies of the network-based phonebook can then be downloaded to the access devices (mobile phone, PC, etc.) of the individual. If a change or addition is made to the phonebook on an access device, then the master copy of the phonebook on the network is automatically updated. The network-based phonebook allows for a single, synchronized phonebook that is accessible and updateable from almost any access device. Also, if a mobile phone is lost or a PC is damaged, then the network-based phonebook will be safe in the network.
When setting up the network-based phonebook, an individual may enter one or more contacts and information associated with the contact(s). The contact information may include one or more telephone numbers for the contact, an email address for the contact, a mailing address, etc. In some of the network-based phonebook services, the network also identifies certain contact information that is available to the network, and includes that contact information in the network-based phonebook. The network may identify a presence and/or status of the contact on the network, such as whether the mobile device of the contact is registered with a wireless network, whether the contact is logged in to his/her email, whether the contact has signed on for IM, etc. The network may identify a location of a contact using a mobile device and include the location of the contact in the network-based phonebook.
One problem with present network-based phonebook services is that some of the contact information included in the phonebook may be considered private by the contacts. For instance, one contact may not want to have his/her location published in a network-based phonebook for a subscriber to view. Another contact may not want the network-based phonebook to indicate that he/she is available though a mobile phone during work hours. The contacts presently do not have control over what information is published in the network-based phonebook.